The Sakura Blossoms With The Seasons
by Musician74
Summary: How was your highschool time? What did you think about? Who were your friends and how did you meet them? Follow the K-ON! girls and their own thoughts about their high school days -Romance fluff- MUGI VERSE UPLOADED
1. Hirasawa Yui

Hey guys…. Wait…. Saying "hey guys" makes it look like only guys can read my fics…. O.o  
>Lemme start over:<p>

What up peeps… Musician74 here… or my other name Arrin…. Which ever floats your boat (I have no idea what that means so…no smut intended if it actually means that…)…  
>So this… this is something I've been wanting to do since… well before my latest fic "<span>It can't get any worse, can it?<span>" Don't get me wrong, I'm not discontinuing it what so ever… it's just a little hard to write crack fics… I have my own crackish views and so do others etc… So I need to make it crack worthy to all and so it takes time ...(btw if you haven't read it, please do and tell me what you think of it… it would make me very happy!) All right, now to explain this fic… (as I have been dawdling off… like now…) It's basically about the K-on members (uhm by that I mean the anime because Jun, Ui, Sawako and Nodoka will also be in here). This will be in the individuals POV, but will be narrated from a third person POV… I hope you get it… 'cause it's confusing even me… Well you'll get it when you read. Lightheartedness intended… I hope you enjoy! Read and review if you like!

**Disclaimer**: Even though it would be awesome, I do not own K-On!... yet… I hope to in the future… the near impossible future… (Which is also impossible… meh, a girl can dream…)

* * *

><p><strong>Hirasawa Yui- Light and fluffy time<strong>

When she entered high school, she wanted to do something with her life… _finally_… She never engaged in club activities in middle school so change could be a good thing…

"What are you doing, Yui?" her best friend asked her. When answering on deciding which club she should join, her best friend bluntly told her she would become a NEET if she had that kind of laid back attitude.

_Ouch, Nodoka-chan…[Sigh] I wonder what I should do…_

And then she stumbled upon a poster _"Join the Keionbu today!"_

Her sensei _did_ say it was light music… so she tried it out, thinking she could 'do something meaningful' there… She was a little reluctant at first. I mean, she couldn't even play a guitar, so why should she join? The group managed to pull her in and she started learning guitar… Yes, joining the club was the best decision she ever made.

Yui loves all of her friends and band mates. First you have the loudest and most compatible one to Yui: **Tainaka Ritsu**, the club president and drummer, a good one at that, although her drumming is awfully rushed sometimes. Also called Ricchan for short. She's pretty energetic and almost can't sit still. Yui always gets into Ricchan's crazy hyped up antics. Once they tried to convince Nodoka to put an AC in the clubroom and instead of asking normally like normal teenagers would do, they wanted to add some extra flare and gave Nodoka an unimpressive skit on what they wanted… the message was not thoroughly received by the then student council president.

Then you had **Akiyama Mio,** the club's bassist. She's the shy type and when she first spoke to Yui she called her Hirasawa-san.  
><em>The nerve of that cute girl!<em> "Ne, you can call me Yui… seeing as to I already call you Mio…" Yui gave that special goofy innocent grin…

"Y-…Yui…" _gahhhhh so cuuute!_  
>Mio-chan is a great person and very smart too… but… she's practically scared of EVERYTHING that may just sound scary… for example… a pen is not scary… but when you exaggerate and say the pen has tentacles and will eat you alive she'll just crawl into a corner chanting some sort of… of… uhm, chant… as if it were to barricade <span>ALL<span> evil (that apparently had the name of Tainaka Ritsu as well). Other than that she's pretty cool and collected as is her bass playing.

Then we have our beautiful Ojou-sama of the highlands **Kotobuki Tsumugi**. She's the band's keyboardist. A very, very, very good one at that. We call her Mugi-chan for short. Mugi-chan always brings us sweets and delicious tea and is very generous. When she saw Yui practically drooling for her now Giitah, she asked the shopkeeper to lower the absurdly high price to an absurdly low one.

Later on, when they had to search for a club adviser, they asked, or more likely blackmailed, the prettiest teacher in the school and an alumnus of the light music club to be their advisor, **Yamanaka Sawako.** She seems like a very nice teacher and she is, but… when she joined the laid back club as their advisor… her perverted side came out! Dressing the girls in the skimpiest and weirdest fetish dresses you have ever seen in your young entire life! Once she even made Mugi-chan wear a bunny maid outfit and while the clothing covered her skin, the tightness and shortness also revealed her excellent curves and shapes… disclosing which curves and shapes is actually meant…

Yes, Yui loved her first year of high school and the memories they made. Even their summer camp training was a blast, even though they had to train a lot! (Read: almost not at all). She even enjoyed studying for tests; because she knew her friends would be there if she would ever need them.

Her happiness couldn't be contained when she heard that her little sister, Ui, made it in to Sakuragaoka.

Yes, her younger sister, Hirasawa Ui. She was just one year younger than Yui, but she was the most mature one out of the two. Not that she minded. Her goal in life was just to keep her sister happy. And a happy Yui made for a happy Ui.

Yes, Yui knew her high school days were awesome. That was… until a certain Rhythm guitarist showed up that would turn Yui's world around. Not necessarily upside down… just the normal round around. The day the cute and catlike **Nakano Azusa** joined the club is where it all began for Yui. Azusa is a year younger than the others, sitting in the same class as Yui's younger sister Ui. She is a great guitarist, despite what she says. She's strict and wants to practice normally everyday, but the lack of cooperation of their president and lead guitarist proved it difficult every time.  
>Yui was glad she joined though and had developed a habit of calling the girl 'Azunyan' and randomly glomping and occasionally even sniffing her… What she couldn't wrap around her mind though, was the sensation she felt in her heart when Azusa was so close to her... the warmth that spread through out her body when they touch… the excitement she felt when she almost kissed her once… or twice… (Maybe even three times?) before getting slapped in the face… Yui shoved them to the back of her mind and branded them as normal… though why if she hugged Mugi-chan or Ricchan did she not feel that way? Nor did the feeling come whenever she hugged Ui… Strange indeed… Yui actually loved the feeling she got when holding Azusa and did it every time she had the chance… just to analyze what she felt and why she only felt it when she hugged Azusa.<p>

One day, while analyzing everything and getting poor results from the difficult equation, she decided to _try_ and explain it to Ui.

"Ui… I need to talk…" Yui exclaimed after dinner.

"Sure, Onee-chan… what's up?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try so don't laugh, okay…"

Ui giggled "Of course I won't, Onee-chan… some things are harder to explain than one thinks…"

"[Sigh]… well… it's about Azunyan… I get this weird feeling when I hug her… I can't explain it, but I know it makes me happy… I've never gotten this kind of feeling from anyone before… so I'm kind of confused as to what it might be… Would you seem to know maybe?"

Ui put down the dishes and walked into the living room to sit next to her sister. She smiled. "Of course, Onee-chan, isn't it obvious? You're in love with Azusa-chan." Ui looked at her sister happily.

"I-I-I-In… love?" Yui stared at her sister with big saucer like eyes.

"Yes… Don't you get it, Onee-chan? You love her. I bet you feel all fuzzy when you hug her don't you?" Ui smiled when Yui nodded. "I think Azusa-chan does too, but… she may just have a hard time noticing it…" Ui sighed "She can be a little dense sometimes, too" Ui smiled. "Whatever you decide, Onee-chan, I'm behind you all the way…" and gave her sister a hug and went back to wash the rest of the dishes.

Yui's mind was on fire! Wow… in love… with a girl… well, not that she minded… but still… in love? When? How? Where? Now she understood. Those feelings… they only come when you're with that someone special… and it seemed… Azusa was Yui's something special…

Yui wanted to confront Azusa right away… but she decided to do that after her final exams which would be in about two weeks.  
>All though it was a little hard to concentrate, she managed to study and make the exams. Afterwards they had to wait two weeks for their first choice college. Yui wanted to tell her but something always came in between…<p>

In the first week, she tried to tell Azusa but was too scared… so she decided to sleep on it and tell her the next day after she had thoroughly thought about it… (By the way, she forgot how to play a few notes on Giitah, because she really, really focused on this). Then when it actually was the next day, she heard from Ui they would be having tests for the rest of the week. No good then…  
>Then Yui wanted to tell her Saturday. She called Azusa up, but Azusa had an appointment at the dentist. It wasn't anything serious, just a regular check up and check up on a loose filling. So Yui decided to wait until Monday… That's when Ricchan called an unexpected club meeting… Damn it, no privacy! Tuesday and Wednesday was no good… The club excluding Azusa would be practicing their farewell song for Azusa… Yui was about to give up hope when Ui told her Azusa would be coming over Saturday morning. <em>Finally a chance!<em> Yui rehearsed what she would say to her, but then… when Azusa came over, Yui was till asleep due to her anxiety the night before.

Okay so now, Yui was a little irritated. It shouldn't be THIS hard to tell someone your feelings! Yui decided on the day of graduation which would be held on Thursday.

Nostalgia came over her when she realized she would be walking these halls for the last time. She was slowly walking to the class room to receive her diploma, trying to soak up the last scenes of her old high school.

The place where she made so many memories… the staircase to the club room… the so called haunted bath room… the class room with the scariest skeleton you've ever seen… the broom closet where she once got locked into… and fell asleep afterwards… the Sakura trees where she studied during free periods… she reached the class room and after receiving their diplomas and giving Sawako the present the class decided on, they took some pictures with school fans and then went on to the club room. Yui was a little nervous. I mean… she might screw up and lose Azunyan forever… even as a friend… _NO!_ Yui had to think positive… When Azusa came into the club room, everyone got a little tense. Azusa herself was a little jittery, but tried to hide it. Right when she congratulated them she burst into tears.

Yui ran over to her, saw her bandaged forehead and gave her a new one… a pink one…

_It's really cute on her…_ Yui thought with a smile. As practiced, Yui told Azusa they prepared a little something for her.

Yui's heart almost broke when she actually listened to the lyrics and the beat of the song the whole band chipped in to compose. Well, that and the sad face of the kitten like girl she had come to like over the past months…

_But hey, we met one! A wonderful angel_

_Graduation isn't the end_

_We're buddies from here on out!_

_If you say you really love us_

_We'll answer that we really, really love you!_

_There's nothing else we've forgotten_

_We'll be together forever and ever!_

When the song ended, they got a harsh review from their only audience. Nonetheless she loved it and wanted to hear more!

They jammed for about an hour straight and after that, they went their separate ways… Mugi had to leave early, because her Father came to pick her up. Mio and Ritsu had plans… it was to be expected… And Nodoka got a phone call from her parents saying they would pick her up. It was just Yui and Azusa…

"A-Azunyan… Can we talk for a minute?" Yui was rubbing her hands nervously.

"Sure, Yui-senpai. What's wrong?" Azusa had told Mugi she was going to clean up the club room so she could just go before her Dad had to wait any longer.

"Erm… Well… It's kinda hard to say so uhm… Will you listen to me? Erm, I mean I know you listen to me, but…" Yui was fumbling over her words.

"Yui-senpai…" Azusa sighed lightly and put down the tea cup she was holding. "Come on, let's sit down and just tell me…" Azusa dragged Yui to the couch and they sat down.

"E-erm… O-okay… Azunyan- erm, Azusa I… I like you" Yui began wincing at the harsh words she was expecting… Instead, she met with an uncomfortable silence.

"Y-Yui-senpai I-"

"It's all right if you don't feel the same way, Azusa… I just… I wanted to tell you before going to college, or else I'd regret it…" Yui looked a little sad, because she knew what Azusa was going to say.

"I'm sorry, Yui-senpai… Can I just sleep on it?" Azusa said, trying to sound sincere, but sounded a little disappointed in her own words.

"Y-yeah, sure… Azusa… Promise me one thing though… Never stop being my friend…"

After that, Yui hadn't heard anything from Azusa for about a week. She still had six weeks of summer vacation left, before going to college. It frustrated her to no end, but she wanted to give Azusa the space she needed. Ui told Yui that Azusa had been out of it ever since graduation and that luckily summer was about to begin for them also. Yui was about to give up on it, when Azusa called her. A very, very awkward call, too.

"Yui-senpai, it's me…"

"A-Azusa, you called!" Yui was glad Azusa finally called, but to be honest… she didn't know what to say to her… so she waited… and Azusa waited… and Yui waited… and Azusa waited… until Azusa talked… finally.

"Yui-senpai, what are you doing tomorrow? Can I come over-"

"Yes! Yes, you can, Azusa!" Yui sounded really happy. "When can you come? Right now? NOW! Come over now!"

"All right, Yui-senpai, I'll be right over."

Yui could hear Azusa giggle before hanging up. Didn't matter though! She was going to see Azusa after so many days.  
>It didn't occur to Yui that Azusa maybe coming over with news she didn't want to hear. She searched for Ui and found a letter saying she was over at Jun's.<em> Ui did mention something like that…<em> Just then, the doorbell sounded._ That was fast… Did she fly here or something…_?

Yui opened the door to see a quite red faced kitten like kohai at her door.

"Come on in, Azusa!" Yui practically screamed of over joy. She led Azusa to the living room. "Ui isn't home right now. She said she went over to Jun-chan's. Want something to drink? I can make some tea if you like… Ui showed me how to make that awesome tea she makes when it's raining. It always soothes my soul, Azusa! So you want a cup?" Yui rambled on and on and Azusa could barely squeeze in.

"Y-Yui-senpai! Mou, I came here to tell you something…" Now Azusa was fidgeting with her hands.

"O-ohh right! How rude of me… Come on, let's sit down…" Yui sat on the floor and Azusa sat on her right.

"S-so… How's… stuff?"

"Ooww good… I've been lazing around this past week, but I've been practicing with Giitah though!"

"T-that's good…" Azusa seemed scare for some reason. Yui's mature side took over.

"You know Azusa… I don't mind if you told me something that's not in my favor… I told you I just wanted to tell you, because I'd hate knowing you don't know when I'm so far away… I just hope… we can… stay friends?" Yui gave her a smile sad smile.

Azusa on the other hand began to cry. "Azusa? Are you okay? Need a glass of water?" Yui was about to get up to fetch some water when Azusa surprised her by glomping onto her, making Yui fall on her back, Azusa right on top of her and not letting go of her.

"All this time… I… I… I knew I felt something for you, senpai… I… didn't know what it was. And then when you told me… I was happy and yet I… I…" Azusa's sobbing prevented her from telling Yui how she felt. Yui understood though. She wrapped her left arm around Azusa and petted her head with her right.

"There, there, Azusa… I guess I felt the same way in the beginning… but when I talked to Ui about it, it all made sense…"

"Senpai- I mean, Yui…" Azusa looked into those chocolate brown eyes. "I… Love you"

Yui smiled, even though she was surprised. "I love you, too Azusa…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's awesome note:<br>**So what did you guys think? I'm gonna do this for all K-ON! characters. Uhm, all in order of appearance of course… I guess I'm gonna start off with characters for the music club… So… get ready for Mio's (Hers is the first face you see, though Ritsu's voice si the first one you hear...)… Review if you want and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Akiyama Mio

**Chapter 2 Akiyama Mio- NO, thank you!**

"_What's wrong?"_ Mio didn't know then, but that sentence was the start of a long lasting friendship. Sure they'd spoken before, but the kid with the red headband was just too weird and rambuctious for her. When she had a problem though, she never hesitated to help Mio and ever since then, they'd just grown closer and closer.

_**[Beep beep beep beep beep]**_

The sound of her alarm woke her up. Today… she would officially be a high school student. It sounds scary, but luckily her best friend would be by her side. Ever since that day on the swings, she was always by her side. She would always protect Mio from boys and girls trying to tease Mio… and then… tease her herself… Mio popped a vein just thinking about it…

_No, not now, Mio… it's too early to think about that idiot…_

Mio proceeded with preparing to go to school and when it was about 7.45 her best friend came to pick her up.

"Mio! Are you ready? Let's do some window shopping before we head to school…" She gave that famous Cheshire grin.

"Yeah, coming, Ritsu!" Ritsu. That's right; her best friend's name is Ritsu. **Tainaka Ritsu**. She could be pretty annoying, but she is a great friend nonetheless. It was her outgoingness and determination of making Mio her friend that had intrigued the young Mio… this very determination is what made Mio fall for in her best friend. It was a secret though… Luckily Ritsu was thickheaded enough to not notice and Mio was capable of keeping secrets.  
>Through the years, she hadn't changed her ways and was still the annoying lovable Ritsu she got to know all those years ago. She loves to scare Mio… just because it's too easy… and the fact that her facial expressions are the cutest.<p>

Excited, Mio ran out the door to go to their new school and see what it would have in store for them.  
>On the first day Ritsu wanted to push Mio into this weird club called "the light music club"? No, way. No freaking way! Mio had already decided on joining the literature club and there was absolutely no freaking way Ritsu was going to change her mind… until she tore up her club application form.<p>

"What are you doing, Ritsu?" Angry and slightly annoyed, Mio stared at her best friend and the torn application.

"Come on, come on! Let's go check it out!"

_Well, that's disappointing…_ Turns out, the club got banned due to its lack of members. So Ritsu decided to become the club president and wait for applicants…

_She's so stubborn…_ Mio thought with a small smile…

And when they were about to leave, a blonde girl popped her head into the doorway.

"Ano… I'd like to have a look around…"

That's when Mio met **Kotobuki Tsumugi, **their keyboardist. A very nice girl… fairly quiet… and later on she learned… that she likes girls… as well. Mio also noticed she loves to make tea… and suspected she had some weird fetish with tea sets… _Ooh well… to each their own thing…_

In the end another girl joined their club. **Hirasawa Yui,** supposedly their guitarist. Mio tried to be formal with the girl, but she quickly shoved all the formalities and told Mio to just call her by her first name. Mio found out Yui was quite an airhead and was almost as hyped up as Ritsu… only… less eccentric… and more dramatic… way more…

Mio loved this club and the new friends she made. She was glad she let Ritsu persuade her to join this band, even though they didn't seem to be doing a lot…

**[K-on]**

The time came for their first show during the school festival. And Yui's voice was nowhere near normal, which scared Mio to no end, because it would mean _she_ would have to sing those overly embarrassing songs _she_ herself wrote…  
>On the day of the concert she was so scared, Ritsu gave her some time off to relax before they would play.<p>

_Ritsu…_

Eventhough she loves to scare Mio, she hates it when Mio is sad, or scared (without her doing) or mad (without her doing). She tried to lighten the mood for mostly Mio right before the show and it seemed to help… Thankfully the show went off without a hitch… until she tripped, displaying her… Well, let's not mention _what_ we saw, now shall we… causing one very strange senpai to start a fan club in her name… much to Mio's dismay...  
>After that incident, Mio was extra careful not to give any fan service to her fans… that would be annoying…<p>

The rest of the school year was kind of uneventful and Mio was glad it was over. When the second year came, to her shock, she was the only one out of the four who was placed in another class…in which she knew NO ONE! Well, that's what she thought, until she saw Yui's childhood friend Nodoka…_Thank goodness!_

In their second year, a small kohai decided to join their club. **Nakano Azusa**. Despite her saying so, Azusa is a very, very good guitarist. Mio liked her from the start. She was shocked to see how Yui could calm her down just by petting her head though… _O well…  
><em>With Azusa joining their little club, things got a little busier. As expected, Azusa loved to practice, as she loves routine. But Yui and Ritsu almost never gave in.

_Well, that's the music club for you…_

Slowly but surely, Azusa grew accustomed to the laziness infested in the club… and almost everything went back to normal… Well… I did say almost…  
>Mio noticed how Yui loved to randomly hug Azusa… which annoyed Mio… Or more likely… made Mio a little jealous. If only she could tell her best friend about her feelings and just randomly hug her like Yui does to Azusa. The only problem with telling her was… well, Mio had no idea as to how Ritsu would react. <em>That<em> and the fact that we're talking about Mio here… there's no way she could summon up the strength to tell her best friend such a secret.  
>It's okay though… she's fine with admiring from afar…<p>

Mio tried her best to be a good friend, and she admitted she should've been more attentive to Ritsu when she noticed she was acting strange for a while… She almost kicked herself when Yui and Mugi told her she was sick._ How could you neglect her? Baka Mio!_ That day, she asked permission to leave early, just so she could visit Ritsu. Mio was glad the Tainakas told her where they kept their spare key in case of emergencies… and heck this was one… She opened the door and walked to Ritsu's room.

"Mio?"

_What is she? Psychic?_

"What are you, psychic?'

"Don't be crazy… I recognize your footsteps…"

"So you were sick all along… We've been worried sick about you… why didn't you tell anyone…?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me… Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not…"

"How 'bout the others?"

"Of course not… But you know… I've missed you… especially your drumming… it's those hyped up beats of yours that I love…" _Ohh no… did I… confess?_

Underneath the covers she could hear Ritsu sniggering. _She didn't think of it that way…_

After that, Mio didn't know whether to be happy or sad Ritsu didn't suspect that little confession. Mio knew now… Admiring from afar was now something she couldn't do anymore…

Mio was never close to any boys in her class in middle school. It was due to her shyness that she unintentionally pushed them away. She didn't mind though…_As long as Ritsu is with me…_ And she was… Ritsu always was beside her. Almost every memory she had, Ritsu was in it… It annoyed Mio that she could be such a scaredy cat… Why couldn't she just tell Ritsu… It used to be enough just looking, but seeing Azusa and Yui… all huggy, huggy kissy, kissy… Mio was now determined. She would tell Ritsu! Uhm… eventually… some day… On her death bed… yeah that's right…

_[sigh] Who am I kidding… I have to tell her soon… Or else I'm gonna die of annoyance! _If that's even possible, Mio…

**[K-on]**

It was just before their final exams… Mio was just randomly walking down Ritsu's street and didn't even call to see if she was home… Mio just knew she would be… With every step closer to Ritsu's home, her heart was pounding louder, harder, faster…  
>She got to the door of the Tainaka residence and heard a radio blasting one of HTT's songs… and Ritsu singing louder than permitted.<p>

Mio smiled. It's been a while since she's heard Ritsu this happy. She walked to the front door and waited… not for anything in particular… she just waited…

_This is crazy! I… I should just knock on the door, go up to her room, tell her, then kiss her as if there's no tomorrow!_

Yeah, that idea sounded good to Mio… if she even had the guts to… Mio began to have second thoughts and wanted to step off the porch to go home when the door opened.

"Mio-chan! Nice to see you here… Go on in… Ritsu's in her room… And could you please tell her to keep it down…I swear that girl…" Ritsu's Mom didn't wait for an answer and walked out the front door, smiling and waving goodbye to Mio. Still standing at the door she watched as Ritsu's mother walked over to the garage and step into the car where Ritsu's Dad and Satoshi were waiting. After they drove away, she went in.

She slowly walked up the stairs. Then descended again… She needed a glass of water… After a long dawdling in the kitchen she went back up to Ritsu's room.  
>She slowly opened the door to see Ritsu air drumming to the beat of one of her favorite songs. The music was so loud she couldn't even hear herself think.<p>

"Ritsu!" No response.

"RITSU! TURN IT DOWN, BAKA!" Ritsu was still air drumming to the beat of '**don't say lazy!**'; eyes closed to absorb the melody better and arms randomly flailing around to impersonate her drum set.

Mio sighed as she took in the sight of her best friend. _Why do you do this to me Ritsu…_ Mio began walking towards her. When she was about six feet from where Ritsu was seated, Ritsu opened her eyes.

"MIO! COME ON! JAM WITH ME HERE! WE HAVEN'T RAVED IN AGES!"

"BAKA! WE'VE NEVER RAVED! NOW TURN DOWN THE MUSIC, THE NEIGHBORS ARE COMPLAINING!"

Complying to Mio's request, Ritsu turned down the music until she could hardly hear herself sing.

"Man, I love this song…" Ritsu fell long out on the floor. "So, what brings you here, Mio-chuan?" Ritsu grinned.

Great… Now Mio was feeling jittery… _Excellent… I should just scold her and then go home… yes…_

Instead Mio sat down and realized something. "Say Ritsu, why do you only listen to the songs I sing?" Mio realized she even heard her version of Fuwa Fuwa time when she was at the door.

"I don't know, I just like your version better…" She yawned and turned to her side.

_God, she's so sexy… wait WHAT? Okay so I like her, but I've never thought about her like that!_ Mio was sweating a little bit.

"I uhh… I think I need to tell you something…" Mio was fidgeting… A movement Ritsu hated to no end.

"Okay… then spit it out…" Ritsu looked at her curiously.

"U-uhmm…" _Okay, so there's no going back now… I… I…_

"Mio… It's me you're talking to… relax…" Mio looked up into friendly sparkling amber eyes.

"I uhm… I can't…" Mio stood up and ran for the bathroom.

"Mio wait!" was the last thing she heard before she closed the bathroom door. She sat down on the floor, her back against the door. She could hear familiar footsteps walking towards the door and then stopping in front of it followed by what she could assume, Ritsu sitting down on the floor in front of the door as well.

"Mio… What's that all about?" Ritsu said in a calm tone even Mio didn't know she had. "Come on… I want to know… what did you want to tell me…? I'm listening…"

Mio couldn't take it anymore. She felt tears streaming her face and quietly sobbed. She didn't say a word.

Ritsu understood though… "I mostly only listen to songs you sing… because… I love your voice, Mio… I'm… addicted to it…" She heard Ritsu laugh. "Especially '**winter days**'… That one was for me wasn't it…"

_Baka, all of them are for you…_

"Won't you open the door so I can tell you properly that I love you?"

Mio's eyes shot right open. _ She…what?_ It took Mio about two minutes to think about it and open the door. Sitting outside was a lightly blushing Ritsu in a lotus sitting. "You… do?"

"Of course I do… baka" Mio looked into her amber eyes full of honesty. She couldn't help but cry again.

"M-Mio! What's wrong? Did I say something stupid? I-I'm sorry, I-"

Mio laughed and pulled her best friend into a tight embrace. "No… You said all the right words… I love you too… Ritsu…"

**[K-on]**

"We made it!" After texting almost everyone in her list and talking to her parents on the phone for what seemed an eternity, Mio finally put her cell phone in her pocket with a sigh. She turned to her friends. They were going to go to college together! Her happiness was just barely contained. Now it was just smooth sailing until graduation. Mio couldn't complain. Her best friend, and now girlfriend, was going to be together with her in college. Of course her friends would be there also, but still… she was glad that Ritsu would be by her side…

After graduation, Mio and the others sang a song for Azusa. It took a lot for Mio to not just burst out into tears. After their last jam session at Sakuragaoka, she and Ritsu told the others they had plans. Luckily they, especially the ever so perceptive Mugi, understood and left.

"So where are we going, Ritsu?"

"Just trust me on this, Mio" Ritsu grinned.

They walked and talked, thinking about college and what to expect there… Mio was so wrapped up in the conversation about whether Ritsu should or should not change head band color, she didn't even notice they were passing their old elementary school.

"I'm telling you, Ritsu, you should just lose the headband and trim your bangs a little… you're much cuter that way…" Mio smiled.

"Well… I'll think about it… We're here, Mio…" Ritsu smiled.

Mio looked up to see the old swing set where Ritsu had confronted her all those years ago. She felt her eyes tearing up as nostalgia hit her. "You… remembered…"

"Of course… I couldn't forget our first normal conversation now could I…" She held Mio's hand and brought her to the same swing she had been sitting on and told her to sit down. Ritsu herself sat down on the one right beside it.

They fell into a very comfortable silence as they watched the sky slowly turn from a bright orange one to a beautiful starry night sky. Mio did a small recap on her life. She absolutely had no idea where she would be without Ritsu in it, that's for sure… If Ritsu wasn't there Mio would never have had the courage to pick up a bass guitar and learn to play it… She would never have the guts to talk to Yui and Mugi like she does now… it would never have crossed her mind to care that much about music…(She would also not have a fan club, but Mio's letting that one slide…)

_It's because of Ritsu that my life __**is**__ the way it is now… because she's always been there for me… and… hopefully… always will…_

"Hey, Mio…"

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"Thanks for sticking with me…"

"… No… thank _you_… for always being here for me…"

* * *

><p>I know I know! I'm totally sappy when it comes to Mitsu! I cannot help it! Totally cheesy I admit, but I couldn't help myself… I love Mitsu when they're all lovey dovey… ^^ Review if you want… See you in the next chapter… next up… Ricchan! V!<p>

**Extra note:** If you want to check up on my story stats, just check my profile page... I'm not sure when I'm posting the next chap because my other fic has a higher priority... Thank u!


	3. Tainaka Ritsu

**Tainaka Ritsu- Touched by an angel**

"_Hey, hey! You guys wanna play by the sandlot? Come on let's go!" They ran as fast as their little feet could carry them, with of course Tainaka Ritsu as their leader in mischief. As they were playing castle, her eyes fell on a meek girl sitting alone, reading a… no no no! That's not right! It's recess… she shouldn't even be reading!  
>The little girl stormed over to the bench. "Ne! Come play with us!"<em>

_Instinctively, the other girl winced.  
><em>

"_Don't be like that! Come on! It'll be fun. I promise!" and pulled her off the bench and practically dragged her toward the sandlot. _

"_Wait, Ricchan, I…" She stopped pulling the girl and looked at her._

"_What? Don't you like playing in the sandlot? ARE YOU ALLERGIC TO SAND?"_

"_No! uhm…" the girl fidgeted "I'm scared of the other kids… they bully me.."_

"_What? No No No, that won't do! Don't worry, I'll protect you!"_

"_But…"_

"_From now on, I'll be your knight!" she grinned. "And you'll be my princess! Now, come on! It'll be fun!"_

**X~X~X~X~X**

The crowd went wild as the drummer banged his set, producing wild yet perfect beats. The amber eyed girl stared in awe as he finished his insane solo masterpiece.

"This… this… this is it… MIO! Let's start a band! A band! I'll be the drummer!"

"W-why drums?"

"Because! It looks so cool just banging and going all crazy like that!"

"… Ooh, I see…"

"How 'bout you be the uhh... Guitarist? You'd look really cool with the guitar, you know."

"mmm..." Mio flinched at the thought of being the heart of a band... the guitarist."N-N-no... that's too embarrassing..."

"Why? You'd look good as the guitarist… How about the bass... the sound is cool, calm and collected like you..."

"… Y-yeah... I..."

"And it's basically still a guitar so you'll look just as cool!"

"I... suppose... Yeah, I think I will..." Mio smiled

"Okay, okay awesome!… let's practice and reach for uhm… where should we…" her eyes searched the room for an answer when she saw a name on one of the magazines. "AH! We'll aim for BUDOKAN!"

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Ritsu! Get up! Today's the first day of school… Hurry up, Mio's probably waiting!"

Said girl slowly opened her eyes. _That's right… from today on out… I'm… A high school kid!_

She jumped up and went into the bathroom to wash her face and change. Yes, Tainaka Ritsu was excited.

Before the entrance exams, she and Mio, her best friend, were checking out which school they wanted to go to… It wasn't hard… most of the schools had a website… Mio's Mom suggested Sakuragaoka… So when Ritsu went over, the first thing they did was look it up.  
><span>No bad reputation, not too far from their home, the halls and classrooms seem homey enough and the teachers seem really friendly. Mio said she had no objection and then went down stairs to get something to drink while Ritsu browsed further. She checked out the variety of clubs… <span>_Man, do they have a lot of clubs…_

Poetry club… _Boring…_

Occult club…_Too scary for Mio…though it would be fun to see her scared…_

Brass club…_ We don't play wind instruments…_

Glee club…_ Seriously, don't they have any fun clubs?_

Light music club…_Hmmm…._

She clicked the link and read the description and listened to short intro music from previous members…

_Well, it seems I've found our after school activity Mio…_

"Going now, Mom!" and out the door she was. It was only 7.40 but it couldn't hurt to be early, right… Also, she wanted to do some window shopping with her best friend so she could relax before she could even get an anxiety attack.

_Yeah Mio_… Ritsu was proud to call Mio her best friend. Of all the other kids, Mio was the one who actually stuck beside her throughout the years and it might not seem that way, but she was really grateful to Mio for that. Ritsu would never admit it, but… Mio is like her addiction. Weird huh… Your best friend is your addiction… Ritsu laughed at the thought. With her hands in her skirt pockets, she began walking toward Mio's house. As she walked, she looked up at the sky. It began to seem different somehow for Ritsu, but she couldn't put her finger on it… _Meh… I'm not that sappy romancer, so I don't analyze these things… _She shrugged and turned left into Mio's block.

At the door, she swung it open dramatically and called out to Mio. "Mio! Are you ready? Let's do some window shopping before we head to school…"

"Yeah, coming Ritsu!"

And there she was… **Akiyama Mio**, Ritsu's best friend since elementary school. The one she called her princess in elementary school and her Queen in junior high … So what would she be this time in high school?

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Mio! Come on, let's join the light music club! Come on, come on!" _I can't help it… When I'm near her I feel like a child… Like I'm six again…_

After forcefully persuading Mio to join the club, they met their other two friends. First one to join was **Kotobuki Tsumugi**. A very nice girl Ritsu admits…. And a damn good tea brewer! Mugi is kind of weird and will get into Ritsu's antics once in a while, but she's also very sweet and very kind. She plays piano and keyboard…ever since she was four years old… awesome…  
>Then, the savior of the club arrived. One <strong>Hirasawa Yui<strong>. A very ditzy and clumsy girl… Also an airhead, but a very sweet girl, too… She's the club's guitarist and almost always gets into trouble with Ritsu.  
>In her second year, the club got a kohai. <strong>Nakano Azusa, <strong>their catlike Rhythm guitarist. In a way, she looked like Mio, especially the black hair and strict attitude… _No, she's nothing like Mio… she's nothing like MY Mio…_

It amazed Ritsu that these three actually wanted to stay friends with her after knowing her rambunctious attitude.

Yes, ever since Ritsu was born, she was quite a handful… Well, what did you expect, she got that from both her parents. And because she was always so energetic and jumpy, she always knew her way around making friends… but it seemed these so called 'friends' would either get bored with her attitude or get scared of it, so they never stayed with her very long. It made Ritsu sad and instead of retreating in her shell, she just became louder and more of a little rebel… That was until she came to know Mio. The girl was so quiet and scared of everything, it intrigued her. During recess, if you found Mio you'd find Ritsu staring at her for a while and then making some really loud remark, which… scared Mio even more… Ritsu didn't know why exactly she was so interested in Mio… and she decided it was her reaction that she liked.  
>What actually put her interest over the top was that one time Mio looked really sad on the swings… <em>You're on a swing for crying out loud… you shouldn't look sad!<em> Ritsu wanted to surprise her and jump out from behind, but something told her to just talk to her calmly… and she did…

"What's wrong?" When Mio looked up, Ritsu saw a face she knew she never wanted to see on that delicate face again.

After explaining why she was sad, Ritsu couldn't help but laugh. "Man, I would be excited if I had won the award… It's not embarrassing, Mio-chan. In fact it makes you so cool! If it were me, I'd be bragging about it… Mio-chan?"

"Well then Ricchan should've won the award! I don't want it, I don't want to read out loud in front of the entire school!"  
><em>Wooww…I didn't know Mio-chan could produce such a loud voice…<em> Right then and there, her determination to make Mio her best friend peaked and ever since then, they were inseparable.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"What's wrong Ritsu?"

"Just thinking…"

Mio and Ritsu were hanging around in Mio's room doing… nothing in particular. Mio was flipping the pages of a music magazine while Ritsu had a thoughtful expression.

" 'bout what?"

"…Stuff…"

"Such as…?" Mio knew she had to be very specific and patient with Ritsu, or else she wouldn't get a lot out of her. Ritsu turned to her right and stared at Mio.

"Mio… Why did you stay friends with me after so long?" Amber eyes pierced into stormy grey ones, waiting for an answer.

"Because… I don't know why… Why do you ask all of a sudden, Ritsu? It's not like you…"

"I know… but I was just thinking a little… The people I've met… never stayed very long… and I know it's because of my attitude… It tends to push people away…And then I met you and you stayed… and when we met Yui and Mugi, even Azusa… they stayed… Why?"

"Because… they got to know the true you, Ritsu…" Mio smiled as Ritsu blushed.

"G-geez, Mio… So itchy!" She grinned.

It was true though… People never stayed long enough to notice Ritsu's loving side, which made the drummer very sad… So when she found a friend in Mio, she vowed never to let her go.

"Promise you'll stay with me, Mio?"

"Baka… of course I will."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Of all times… I get to be sick just a week before out live performance… Mio and the others must hate me…" The drummer sighed and sunk deeper into her mattress. She had been sick for a few days now and the worst part seemed to be over. The doctor instructed her to get a lot of rest. Suddenly she heard the front door unlock and familiar footsteps walking the stairs, coming closer and closer to her bedroom door.

Without a second thought she spoke up. "Mio?"

"What are you? Psychic?"

"Don't be crazy… I recognized your footsteps…" _I wonder if she's mad at me? I did misbehave the last few days… I admit I could've been a little less jealous… I just didn't want to lose you, Mio…_

"So you were sick all along… We've been worried sick about you… why didn't you tell anyone…?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me… Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not…"

"How 'bout the others?"

"Of course not… But you know… I've missed you… especially your drumming… it's those hyped up beats of yours that I love…"

_What? What does she mean by that?_ The sweet statement of her best friend confused Ritsu, so… she did the next best thing she could think of… laugh. She sniggered a little bit and it seemed to lighten the mood again.  
>But after that statement, Ritsu was constantly thinking about it. It may have sounded innocent to another, but to her… To a drummer, that's like… confessing…<br>_The beat of a drummer is like her heartbeat… Saying you love it, means saying… you love her heart… equaling saying you… love… Gosh Tainaka Ritsu, Mio's rubbing off on you! You're getting all sappy!_

Ritsu could only smile at the little statement Mio made, but deep down it confused her. She was confused so she did what seemed best… Talk to an elder person.  
><em>Quick problem… My parents are a little anal and hard to talk to and I don't want to discuss this with Sawa-chan the pervert…<em>

So, just before their big exam, she went to the grown up who was much like a mother to her. Mio's Mom. She texted Mio to ask what she was doing, knowing the answer would be studying. When Mio confirmed this, Ritsu went around back and walked in through the back door.

"Konicchiwa, Akiyama-san…"

"Ritsu-kun… Come on in… Mio's in her room…"

"Actually, it's you I came to see…" Ritsu was a little uncomfortable, but there was no turning back now… She had to figure this thing out…

"Ooh, well how nice… So what can I do for you, Ricchan?"

"Errm, well… It's about… uhm… Okay so… I have this friend who likes her best friend, but doesn't know if this best friend likes her back… and this best friend is giving her all these hints, but she's not sure whether this best friend is doing it intentionally or unintentionally…"

"I see…"

"So uhm… she asked me what she should do, because she doesn't want to lose the friendship they already have…"

"Well, this is tough…"

"Yeah… Any thoughts about it, Akiyama-san?"

"Well… I'd say… tell before it's too late… Look, Ricchan, you can sit and wait or you can go out there and dare. Friendship doesn't end just because of such feelings… especially a great friendship…"

Ritsu thought about it for a second. "Y-yeah… I… I guess you're right, Akiyama-san!"

"I know… So when are you telling Mio?"

"Well I was thinking after exams since the pressure will be off for- WAIT! You knew I was talking about Mio?"

"Of course, Ricchan… I'm a mother… I observe… and let me tell you… the odds are in your favor…" she winked causing Ritsu to blush.

Excited, Ritsu left the Akiyama residence. Her joy couldn't be contained as she grinned all the way home, whistling random songs and hitting everything in arm's reach as if it were her drum kit.

When she got home, her parents just got back. "Ritsu, we're going out to visit your grandma and grandpa. Wanna come with?"

"Nah, that's okay, Mom… I'll guard the castle tonight…" She grinned before walking to her room and closing her door. After ten minutes, music could be heard blasting from a radio. Ritsu was in the mood for raving tonight.  
>Heck yeah, she was excited! I mean, to hear from the mother of your best friend that she likes you back… and that her Mom was okay with it… heaven!<p>

"Nee-chan, keep it down!" Satoshi's voice was drowned into the background as Ritsu air drummed wildly. She then decided to drum to the songs of HTT.  
>Putting in a cd labeled HTT MIO, she readied herself for the beginning of the song. Yui started, followed by the sexy bass playing of her best friend and then hers and Mugi's beats as well.<br>When the vocalist began to sing, it was like heaven landed on earth and Ritsu felt like she was floating while drumming to the addictive beat. When the song was over, the other immediately started. She closed her eyes and forgot all of her thoughts except for one certain bassist. The second song ended and third began. Imagining lightly hitting her cymbals, she made the movement and then randomly hit the imaginary drum kit in front of her. Something told her to open her eyes and staring at her, just six or seven feet away, was one Akiyama Mio, blushing and looking as cute as ever.

"MIO! COME ON! JAM WITH ME HERE! WE HAVEN'T RAVED IN AGES!"

"BAKA! WE'VE NEVER RAVED! NOW TURN DOWN THE MUSIC, THE NEIGHBORS ARE COMPLAINING!"

She turned to the radio to turn down the music and set it so she could still hear Mio's voice in the back ground… You know... for if the bassist had nothing to say… which was frequent enough…

Tired of airdrumming, she laid on her stomach and stretched "Man,I love this song…"

"So, what brings you here, Mio-chuan?" Ritsu grinned.

"Say Ritsu, why do you only listen to the songs I sing?" Mio suddenly asked.

"I don't know, I just like your version better…" She answered earnestly as she yawned and turned to her side.

"I uhh… I think I need to tell you something…" Mio was fidgeting… Ritsu hates it when she does that…

_Ooh no… is she gonna…_"Okay… then spit it out…" Ritsu looked at her curiously.

"U-uhmm…"

_Nervous… I knew it… she wants to tell me…_"Mio… It's me you're talking to… relax…" Rits looked at her, amber eyes stared friendly into stormy grey ones, trying to calm her down.

"I uhm… I can't…" Mio stood up and Ritsu watched as she entered the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

"Mio wait!" Ritsu smiled._ So her Mom was right…Well… Don't worry Mio… your knight knows what you're trying to tell her…_

Ritsu stood up and headed for the bathroom door. She sat down in front of the door, her face facing the door. _How should I begin…_

_Okay here goes…_"Mio… What's that all about?" Ritsu said in a calm tone. "Come on… I want to know… what did you want to tell me…? I'm listening…"

The silence made her uncomfortable and so Ritsu decided to take matters in her own hands…

"I mostly only listen to songs you sing… because… I love your voice, Mio… I'm… addicted to it…" She laughed. "Especially 'winter days'… That one was for me wasn't it…" Ritsu remembered the time Mio placed it in her mailbox and she thought it was a love letter… _In a way… it really was huh…_"Won't you open the door so I can tell you properly that I love you?"

Ritsu thought she screwed up when it was quiet behind the door and she knew Mio would be crying. She wanted to start talking again when Mio opened the door.

"You… do?"

"Of course I do… baka." Ritsu smiled, but when she saw Mio crying again, she panicked.

"M-Mio! What's wrong? Did I say something stupid? I-I'm sorry, I-" Ritsu was a little dazed when she felt Mio's arms wrap around her and smiled when she heard Mio say she said all the right words…

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Heck yeah, we passed!" Ritsu, Yui and Mugi pumped their fists in the air while Mio was on the phone talking to what seemed to be all of Japan. While Mio was on the phone, Ritsu looked at her. She would be with her forever… and Ritsu was extremely happy and grateful…

Graduation came and so did emotionally saying goodbye to the school. Ritsu silently said goodbye to the halls and staircases where fond memories were made. And after they received their diplomas, there was only one place left to say good bye…  
>Walking the stairs seemed nostalgic for the drummer as she remembered the first time she ran up to join the light music club. She didn't know that joining this club would make high school worth it, especially with her now girlfriend and three best friends. She wouldn't admit it, but… she was grateful…<p>

After singing their graduation song for Azusa and jamming for an hour straight, she and Mio departed, telling the others they made plans. Or actually… Ritsu made plans for both of them.

_Don't think I'm that idiot that has a short attention span and forgets all the important times and places… I'll give you my own graduation gift…_

Walking the road they hadn't in so long, Ritsu tried to distract Mio by engaging a conversation about her hair. Ritsu knew Mio loved her hair.  
>She tried to talk about changing headband color, but Mio quickly changed it to losing the head band and letting her bangs run freely… <em>She even said I look cute like that…<em>

"Well… I'll think about it… We're here, Mio…"

In front of them was the old swing set, the same swing set Ritsu talked to Mio like a normal kid would. The conversation that lead to where they are now.

"You… remembered…"

"Of course…" Holding Mio's hand, she brought her to the swings and let Mio sit on the same swing she sat on all those years ago, while she took the other right next to it.

_You might not realize it, Akiyama Mio… but having you in my life changed me… it… saved me…_

"Hey, Mio…"

"Yes, Ritsu?"

"Thanks for sticking with me…"

"… No… thank you… for always being here for me…"

_You saved me from myself, Mio… and stayed throughout… Never realized it until now… That I had… and still have… my own personal guardian angel…_

* * *

><p>It started with the draft and after a few lines I couldn't help but finish it… ^^<br>I know I put a little angsty childhood for Ritsu, but these things happen, too... I based it off my own so, yeah... Got experience in that department...  
>I hope it was to your liking… Thank you for reading and thank you for all the awesome alerts… Next up… Our cute kohai Azunyan…<p>

**Extra note:  
><strong>Special thanks to one Alex, who pointed out that it was in fact Ritsu that suggested Mio try and play the bass.


	4. Kotobuki Tsumugi

**Kotobuki Tsumugi- KIRA KIRA Days**

"_Tsumugi, won't you go play with the others?" _

_She looked up to see a pair of friendly eyes that belonged to her teacher._

"_N-no, that's okay. I'll help you clean the classroom if that's alright." She smiled to her teacher, who returned it just as warmly._

_After she was done erasing the blackboard, she went over to the window to remove any chalk particles off of them. While doing so she could see her classmates playing.  
>Of course she wanted to play with them. Of course.<em>

_If only they asked her.  
>If only she had the courage to ask…<em>

~(~

"I'm off!" The lively girl shouted, before running towards the nearby train station.

"Tsumugi! Please do not run!" A man called out to her. He sounded happy, rather then angry though.

"I'll be late, Dad! Bye!"

And off she went. This would be a great day for Tsumugi. Her first day in high school. She promised herself it would be different here. She would make a lot of friends here!

_This will be so exciting!_

The whole ride over, Tsumugi or Mugi as she much rather be called, was brimming with excitement. This was the first school she chose for herself and she had a good feeling about it.  
>Just as she punched out her train card and walked over to the stairs, she saw a girl, roughly about her height, running at the speed of light.<p>

Indeed Sakuragaoka would be fun.

From her first day she just felt like she would have an excellent time there! The students and teachers were all so nice and friendly; the place is so lively and felt so comfortable and homey.  
>Until someone recognized her name. When they had to introduce themselves, a lot of girls stared at her. And when it was her turn to introduce herself, her worst fears came true.<p>

_"It's the stuck up Kotobuki girl."_

How rumors could be so vicious, Mugi would never know. All she knew was that it hurt. Those rumors were all based on the emotions she displayed on the surface. They never gave her a chance to show them the real her.

Mugi began to fear for her high school days just as much as her previous school years. She purposely chose to go to a school far away from the dreaded private girls academy she went to most of her life. And still, people knew who she was. Knew what stupid rumors laid in her wake.

She walked towards her house with lead in her feet. She couldn't tell her father all this. She couldn't lie to him either. He sees right through her.

"Do you need anything else, Tsumugi Ojo-Sama?" The young blonde maid asked her as she walked through the front door, a smile gracing her friendly features.

"No, I'm fine, Sumi-chan. Is my Dad home?" Tsumugi said as she walked into the sun room.

"He just left for the airport, Tsumugi Ojou-Sama."

"Sumi-chan, I told you, you can just call me Mugi. Now scoot. I need to search for something. I'll come talk later, okay?" Mugi smiled and Sumi-chan left.

Mugi knew the whereabouts of the item she was looking for. In the drawer of an old mahogany desk situated between shelves full of books, was an album. A really old one. Mugi carefully took it and held it tightly in her arms while carefully walking up the stairs.  
>Once in her room, she quietly closed he door, turned the lock over and proceeded to her desk.<br>Comfortably seated, she slowly opened the album to the first page.  
>A smile graced her delicate face as she stared at the pictures. A sense of nostalgia washed over her as she flipped the pages until she landed on her desired destination.<p>

_My dearest Tsumugi,_

_Since you are reading this, I assume you've reached your high school years.  
><em>_I trust your blockhead of a father respected your choice?  
><em>_He can be so dense sometimes. But be patient with him, darling. He will always still be a father in learning.  
><em>_How much I wish I could be here with you today, Tsumugi.  
><em>_I can only hope you will be happy there, Tsumugi. I can only wish you the best.  
><em>_Remember to always remain yourself no matter what, Tsumugi.  
><em>_Know that I love you a lot, my daughter. Know that I will always be by your side._

_Love,  
><em>_Your Mother_

Mugi stifled a tear as she read her Mother's letter over and over again. Her short yet powerful letters always did this to her.  
>This was a tradition for Mugi. Every year on her birthday and first day of the school year, her Father would call her over to the sun room, pull out this album and read the required page together with her. He wasn't here today though, but he gave her permission to do so.<p>

She slowly trailed her finger tops over the written words and smiled. Her mother's short letters always seemed so spot on. It left her wondering if her mother was ever in the same position as her.

Under the short letter was a picture of her mother. Her beautifully short blonde hair tied in a neat ponytail seemed almost golden and her chocolate brown eyes glittered like gems in the sun. Her smile was the most captivating. A simple, easygoing smile that could bring joy to the gloomiest person.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, bringing her back from her musings. She smiled as she closed the album. The next entry would have to wait until her birthday.

_Has it been nine years already, Mom?_

Hugging the album tightly, she walked back to the sun room to put it back in its respective place.

She'd follow her mother's advice. Or at least… she'd try. Rumors were hard to erase and hers was not to be taken so lightly as well.  
>She could only hope it would get better.<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me. I'd like to look around…" That's when her life changed.<p>

In that clubroom was a pair of the most interesting people she'd ever met. By the looks of it, they didn't know who she was. A chance to finally make friends maybe?  
>They seemed pretty interesting to be around with. When the jumpy sandy haired one asked her to join this… this light music club, she absolutely couldn't say no!<p>

Mugi was a little unsure at first. What if they found out about her? Would they not want her in their club anymore?  
>Her angst and fears subdued though as she got to know them more and more. They were indeed jolly people. The kind you'd rarely meet. It was so amusing to see those two interact.<p>

Of course the school rules stated that they would need one more club member so when the fourth girl arrived, Tsumugi could feel a certain excitement rising from deep within.  
>Not only did they not treat her differently, they actually called her a friend! She'd never had any friends as close as them. Acquaintances sure, but friends?<p>

High school would be worth it.

It took her a while to get used to them, but over time, over a very short time it felt like they were old friends. She loved each and every one of them. Especially because they were so different from each other and yet… were so alike.

For instance, you have the club president and drummer, _**Tainaka Ritsu**_, or Ricchan for short. She's such an energetic girl. She's outgoing and it seems she's great with meeting new people. A feature Mugi wish she had. She interacts with them so easily like they were old buddies from the start.  
>And it was also fun to see how she loved to tease her best friend and bassist, <em><strong>Akiyama Mio<strong>_. Mio seems just as cool and collected as Mugi, but then with a lot of phobias. She's practically scared of EVERYTHING. Tsumugi must admit though… It's cute to see Mio's reaction when Ritsu scares her…  
>Then there's the very sweet and very cute guitar player, <em><strong>Hirasawa Yui. <strong>_Apparently she likes cute things and hates cold and hot things. Such a strange yet lovable person.

Needless to say, Tsumugi was glad she joined the Light music club. It amused her very much to see how the group interacted with each other.  
>She would enjoy the interactions between Mio and Ritsu, how these two always fought. Ritsu would say something to scare Mio and Mio would cry; then Ritsu would say it was a joke and Mio would hit her, resulting in instead of a crying, a laughing Mio.<br>Such a weird couple. There was also the silliness with Ritsu and Yui. My, how these two could join forces and get up to no good; also resulting in a fist-to-head from Mio to Ritsu. Strange though, Mio would never hit anyone other than Ritsu… Tsumugi would have to investigate on that some time later…

It was always fun with them. The fun she had with them, could never amount to all of the fun she had her previous years.  
>She loved everything about them. From getting part time jobs to buy Yui-chan her guitar to having training camps to improve their playing.<br>Her days were filled with joy and she couldn't complain. She had just found the greatest group of friends a girl could ask for.

So why…

Why did it feel like something was missing in her life? Mugi was usually the most perceptive of the four, but she just couldn't place her finger on why she still felt a little empty inside.

She wanted to push it in the way back of her mind. And for the time being she did. She just tried to enjoy her first year of high school with her friends.

It seemed to help, until a fifth member joined their club.

_**Nakano Azusa**__. _She was in the same class as Ui, Yui's sister and she seemed very calm and collected. Also like Mio, minus the millions of phobias. She had a sweet tooth, though and it never ceased to amaze Mugi how Yui's hugs could calm her down instantly.

Seeing Azusa or as Yui called her 'Azunyan' interact caused these feelings to surface again. Was this what was missing? Skin ship? Love? Someone to hug like that perhaps?

She looked at Mio and Ritsu who were just as close as Azusa and Yui. Of course they would be. They were childhood friends, but their bond was stronger than any other childhood friends she had ever seen here in Sakuragaoka.

These feelings were coming back stronger every time she tried to forget about them or tried to push them back. She had to do something about it.  
>So she started to observe. She observed her own friends. How did Yui grow so attached to Azusa? Of course, it's obvious it was because they were both guitarists, but there had to be more behind every "<em>Azunyan<em>" and _"Yui-senpai" _between them.  
>How is it that Ritsu could tease Mio so much and their bond would just grow tighter rather than fall apart? Especially since Mio hated Ritsu's teasing so much. Or is it that Mio secretly loved them?<p>

Love was serious business so Mugi didn't dare use that word just yet. She simply just observed for now and at times she even over thought certain scenarios.  
>Love <em>is<em> difficult to understand isn't it?

When Mugi's third and final high school year arrived, her mind was a jumble. Why? Her mother's letter, that's why. Mugi just couldn't shake the feeling that her mother was just standing beside her and communicating with her through these short letters.  
>This letter though, amazed her to no ends.<p>

_To my dearest Tsumugi,_

_Congratulations, darling. You're now in your final year of high school.  
><em>_How does it feel to be a senior? Isn't it a wonderful feeling?  
><em>_However sad I am to inform you that this will be the last letter I will write to you, I want you to know I'm deeply proud of you, Tsumugi. I know I've said it a lot, but know that I mean it every time.  
><em>_And remember, my dearest daughter, it is better to acknowledge then to remain naïve._

_Love,  
><em>_Your Mother_

Mugi loved her mother's poetical sense. But only when she understood what she'd written. She did not understand what was written or what her mother had meant.  
>Mugi had pondered for weeks about that particular part.<p>

_[It is better to acknowledge then to remain naïve.]_

So? What must she acknowledge? Did her mother refer to that feeling that had been growing inside her? Should she acknowledge that?  
>Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea. It was no use to remain clueless about it.<p>

So Mugi decided to ask her friends. No, not bluntly. Just casually like it was the most normal thing in the world. Though, wasn't it?

Her first victim would be Ritsu. It just came out like that. After she had made her decision, she just happened to stumble across Ritsu. And Ritsu also made a wide path for Mugi to talk about it.

She was headed to the clubroom when she spotted Ritsu looking out of the window.

"Ricchan?"

"Ooh hey, Mugi." The drummer stared out of the window, not even looking back to look at her.

"Why are you-" Mugi started when she saw a glimpse of sadness in Ritsu's eyes.

"Am I really that bad, Mugi?" Ritsu asked bluntly.

"What do you mean, Ricchan?" Mugi was getting worried. She had never seen Ritsu like this.

Ritsu simply sighed, removed her headband and ran her hand through her hair before slumping down to the ground. "Mugi… Am I really not that reliable? I try so hard and still she…"

Mug didn't need to ask who Ritsu was referring to. She quietly sat beside Ritsu and stared into the same direction Ritsu was staring. The clubroom door.

"What did you do this time, Ricchan?" Mugi asked in her usual calm voice.

"N-nothing! I… At least I don't think it's a big deal." Ritsu's energetic voice turned into one of despair. "I just… I told her I forgot to ask my parents if I was allowed to sleep over at her house. They never make a big deal out of it so I just naturally assumed they… And I… But…"

Mugi didn't know what to make of the situation. "Ricchan… Do you… What did she say?"

"She called me an idiot. I don't know why it hurt so much today… Probably had something to do with the fact that she threw an eraser on me…" Ritsu laughed drily.

"Ricchan." Mugi looked at her clear amber orbs. "Do you… perhaps like Mio-chan?"

"Yeah, just as much as I like you guys. I-"

"Ricchan."

"Wha-wha-whu-wh-what are you implying, Mugi? I- of course I'm telling the… the… Jeez Mugi. How do you do it?" Ritsu smiled. "Of course I do. I love her. I just… I don't feel like she does." Ritsu's voice cracked and tried to stifle back some tears.

"Ricchan, of course she does. Don't you think she'd have left you by now if she didn't?"

"Ouch… trés harsh, Mugi. But you're right. I just… I can't be normal around her. It's like I feel like a doof every time she's around. I can't keep my cool."

"My, Ricchan has _cool_?" Mugi asked tauntingly which resulted in them both laughing. It seemed to lighten the mood a little.

"Have you ever loved someone, Mugi?" Ritsu asked after a giggle fit, sounding seemingly better.

Mugi just shook her head and looked down.

"You're lucky. No insecurities, no heartache." Ritsu smiled.

Mugi didn't feel lucky though. She _wanted_ to feel insecure. She _wanted_ to experience heartache. She wanted to know it all and yet she didn't know how to approach the situation.  
>She smiled inwardly. Isn't it weird to want stuff like that? Who wants heartache and misery?<p>

Mugi did. Because it would make her feel more like a normal human being.

The next person to ask was a little more planned, though by logic not the best. She rang the door bell and a minute later the door opened.

"Tsumugi-san! Welcome. Come on in." Ui, Yui's younger sister invited her in.

"Sorry for intruding."

"Onee-chan is in her room, you can go right ahead."

_Wow, she's so sweet. You know, despite what the others say, she doesn't look like Yui-chan. She looks so cute. And she kind of reminds me of someone…_

After thanking Ui she went upstairs and knocked on Yui's door.

"MUGI-CHAN!" Yui yelled out as she hugged her friend. "So good to see you! Come on in, come!"

Leave it to Yui to make you feel like you haven't seen her for years even though you just saw her yesterday afternoon.

"So, Mugi-chan. What up?"

"Well, Yui-chan I- Wait, 'what up'? Have you been watching reality TV again?"

"Tehe~ Maybe…"

"Anyway, I just came over to talk and ask you something."

"Well sure! Ask me anything!"

"Okay, well uhm…" Mugi was getting nervous. How should she ask her friend if she likes her adorable kohai?

_Maybe just ask her 'Hey Yui-chan do you like Azusa-chan?'. Sounds better in my head. Come on, Mugi! You can do it! You're already here! Ooh my, Yui-chan is rubbing off on me…_

Mugi giggled at her own thoughts.

"Are you okay, Mugi-chan?"

"Just fine. I just kept thinking about something silly. So… I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, you already said that. Mugi-chan, are you sure you're okay? I could ask Ui to bring you some tea or something…"

"No, no. It's fine. Yui-chan. Do you love Azusa-chan?" Mugi asked as she stared intently at her.

"Yes." Yui answered immediately.

"You're… You mean… I mean… Uhh… So you're not going to deny it? Or-or-or-"

"Why would I deny it? I do. I asked Ui and she said so, too." Yui said with a straight face.

Sometimes Mugi liked the fact that Yui was so naïve.

"When did you know? How did you know?"

"Well…" Yui thought about it for a good couple of moments before replying. "I just do."

"… Okay…"

"Yup."

"And then?"

"Ooh… Uhm, and then… I… Uhm… I don't know."

Wow this was getting a little pointless. "I see…"

Yui saw the confused look in Mugi's eyes. "You know Mugi-chan. If you love someone you won't realize you do until a good day comes and you just see them differently. There won't be any motive to why you do, you just do. I love Azunyan because she's Azunyan."

"Okay… I… see…" If anything, it just confused her. "Well thank you for your help, Yui-chan."

"You're welcome, Mugi-chan! Anytime you need any advice, I'd be glad to give you." Yui beamed proudly until her phone rang seconds later.

"It's Azunyan." She sheepishly said.

Mugi stood up and told Yui she'd leave them alone so they could talk. As she walked out the bedroom and into the hall, she kept thinking about Yui's… advice.

_[I love Azunyan because she's Azunyan.]_

It was a rather cute way of putting it, but it didn't make her much wiser. She walked into the living room to say goodbye to Ui. It would be extremely rude to not do so.

"Tsumugi-san, you're leaving? I hope Onee-chan didn't bother you too much."

"Ooh no, not at all! I just wanted to ask her something. She's on the phone with Azusa-chan right now so I just decided to leave." Mugi looked at her feet. Why was she feeling so nervous? It was probably because she had never spent any alone time with Ui before. Yeah, that was probably it!

"Tsumugi-san, would you like some tea before you go?" Ui sweetly asked.

"Ooh I couldn't possibly impose-"

"Nonsense! Come one, I just brewed some lemon tea. It always seems to liven Onee-chan up when she's down." Ui walked into the kitchen, motioning Mugi to sit down while she got it.

That statement wasn't a lie. Mugi felt her emotions momentarily melt away when she took a sip of Ui's tea.

"Say, Ui-chan…" Mugi thought she could ask Ui. She'd probably give her a more… sensible answer after all. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked before casually sipping her tea.

"No, not really."

Well there goes her sensible answer.

"Well then… Do you know how it might feel when you love someone?" That sounded so stupid even to Mugi.

"Well…" Ui put down her cup and thought about it. "I suppose it goes beyond just thinking about this person. I guess… You'd feel very comfortable with them and yet nervous at the same time. You'd be able to talk about anything, everything and nothing all at once. Have nothing in common yet have so much in common. With love you can never tell. It's different for everyone, Tsumugi-san." Ui smiled. "I hope it made sense."

"It… it kind of did. Thank you, Ui-chan. Ooh and you can call me Mugi."

"Mugi-san. Don't go looking for love. Love just has a habit of finding you on its own in its own way."

Mugi blushed as Ui looked at her while smiling. How did she know?

They then proceeded to talk about a few insignificant things. Nothing special, just everyday things. Mugi learned how to remove ink stains from her white shirts and how she could remove oil from dirty dishes. Mugi on the other hand taught Ui how to brew the perfect tea and measure perfect sized cakes.  
>She never even noticed how much she and Ui had in common.<p>

_It's so strange how I've never noticed how much we have in common. We both care for the people we love. She's so sweet. And I can't help but think she looks like someone I know…_

Mugi went home to think about her situation. It's odd how her feelings subdued when she was at Yui's. How can that be? Does she like Yui?  
>Well then why didn't she like Yui in the clubroom? It was probably that tea Ui served. It was so heavenly!<br>Mugi decided to act on Ui's advice. Besides, she wasn't ready for love. Why would she go looking for it?  
>Ui-chan was right. She was just gonna let love find her and not the other way around.<p>

A few weeks later and it seems her little talk with Ui seemed to help. She didn't feel that annoying little feeling anymore. It probably just wanted to be acknowledged. Just like her mother said.  
>Besides she had other important things she had to do like study. Her entrance exams were almost around the corner and if she wanted to go to JWU she'd have to study hard.<br>At least now she'd have something to focus on. She constantly studied until even her father said it was unhealthy to study _that_ much.

Then with the blink of an eye, her graduation ceremony was here. It was so strange how after the exams the days flew by so quick. It seemed she had nothing to do yet so much had to be done!  
>There wasn't a dull moment after her entrance exams and she was constantly on the move. Of course she would cancel all her plans whenever her friends wanted to hang out. She'd always make room for them.<p>

After the ceremony they went back to their classroom to receive their diploma. She listened while Sawako tried to be brave while sending off her first batch of students. She failed miserably though and they all went over to hug the lovable sensei.

Then came the hardest part of all. Their graduation song for Azusa. Mugi tried so hard not to cry along with Azusa when she saw the way she looked at all of them. She knew she would miss her. They would all miss her. As they sang their new song specially written for Azusa, she couldn't help but wonder how she would do with Yui gone. They loved each other right?

And right on cue that feeling came back. It now felt as if she was longing to see someone. Someone dear to her. Tears generously rolled down as they finished the song.

After having the worst first review from their only audience they played more songs. Their last practice in the clubroom that was like a second home for all of them.

She wanted to pack up her teacups but her father called her telling her he would pick her up and Azusa was so generous to offer to put them away for her.  
>Mugi slowly walked through the halls of the school. The school where her life changed. High school truly is a different experience. She walked over to the shoe locker to change into the school's standard loafers. This would be the last day she'd wear it anyways.<br>Right when she took off her indoor slippers she saw Ui descend the stairs.

"Ui-chan!" Ui-chan.

_Of course…_

Ui smiled as she walked over to Mugi.

_She always seems to smile. It always manages to make me smile._

"Mugi-san, congratulations on graduating. I'll surely miss you." Both Ui and Mugi blushed when they realized what Ui had said.

"T-thank you, Ui-chan. I'll miss you, too." Now wearing her loafers she wanted to walk towards the door when she realized something.

"Ui-chan… Can I call you sometime?"

"Anytime… Mugi-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Yes…. Here it… is…  
>Well this is a little awkward. Call it an author's stiffness after not having written anything for this particular story in a while.<br>This wouldn't even come out if _someone_ hadn't challenged me to. Well, my ego is bigger than my head, so I accepted it. I hope it makes you cry, Genki-chan.  
>It's also become a guilty pleasure to heavily imply a pairing and then not play on it. I just love to do it. And I don't know why. Mehh.<p>

Also, I couldn't fit this in the story, but I know attentive readers would ask, so I'll add it here: Mugi's Mom passed away due to an illness. So she left a scrapbook for her daughter with a letter for every birthday and first school day. And of course with pictures of herself and Mugi and Mugi's Dad. I also covered why Mugi doesn't call her Dad _Father_. She thinks it just sounds too impersonal (me thinks so too).  
>And also, who does Ui remind Mugi of? <em>Wink wink<em>. Gosh I need to stop doing the wink wink thing.

I apologize if any grammar thingies have been made. My English is a little off ever since I… well, I don't have subject English in college.

Anyway review if you like and see you in the next chapter: Azunyan!

Musician74


End file.
